This invention relates to a device for automatically washing and drying teats of generic dairy animals, of a type which comprises a washing head equipped with rotary brushes, a drive means to generate torque, at least a tank for storing washing liquids, a pumping means for pumping said liquids to the washing head, a first means for conveying the washing liquids from the storage tank to the pumping means, a second means for conveying the washing liquids from said pumping means to the washing head, a drive cable for transferring the drive torque to the rotary brushes from said drive means.
Before milking generic dairy animals, specifically dairy cattle, it is common practice to perform a teat washing operation to remove any incrustations and bacterial spores, as may have formed thereon and that would contaminate the milk during the milking operation.
This washing operation, as well as a teat drying operation that generally follows it, is carried out using a specially designed teat washing head; this head generally consists of a box-type body which has rotary brushes active therein.
The box-type body is provided with a bore wherethrough a teat of the animal can be introduced into the body and which is formed in such a position that the introduced teat is brought to contact with the bristles of the rotary brushes and brushed clean.
The washing heads of the prior art are completed by a set of minute ducts arranged to direct washing liquids toward the box-type body interior; these liquids help the action of the brushes.
The washing liquids which may be just plain water or water having detergents dissolved therein are stored in and dispensed from, small external tanks separated from the washing heads, and are delivered to the latter by means of pumps associated with the tanks and delivery ducts
With such equipment, moreover, after each teat is washed, the teats can be dried by operating the washing heads with no liquids passed therethrough.
Accordingly, the term "teat washing" as used hereinafter, where not otherwise specified, will also imply drying of the same, since being an operation carried out in a analogue manner just explained.
The rotary brushes of conventional teat washing heads, in general, are coupled to gears which are also accommodated within the box-type body and driven through conventional drive means.
Such drive means are usually oil, air or otherwise operated, but preferably not electrically operated because electric motors tend to be unwelcomed by the animal, highly sensitive to electricity.
Further, in different embodiments of the equipment, the drive would be alternatively mounted on the box-type body or provided separate thereform.
The sketchy description just provided of state-of-the-art teat washing heads for dairy animals already hints at some inherent deficiencies thereof.
In fact, in dairy farms where preliminary teat washing procedures are carried out before milking, each milker is to carry out the operation on a large number of animals; in addition, the operation has to be carried out in confined spaces and in inconvenient positions for the operator.
It is therefore important that the teat washing operation can be quickly performed in a flexible manner, ensuring that all the animals can be conveniently reached, no matter how these are stationed.
The washing heads provided in the prior art cannot accomplish this.
Indeed, to have the washing liquids delivered to such prior heads, the pump associated with each liquid storage tank must be operated each time; likewise, to set the brushes within the box-type case to rotate, the drives must be operated, which may prove difficult.
Both actions indeed keep at least one operator's hand busy, and distract him to some extent from the teat washing operation proper, obliging him to perform it with just one hand or, in the extreme, to interrupt it altogether.
This happens because neither the tanks with their pumps nor the drives are easy to reach for the operator, due to the usually confined spaces in which he is to work.
Further the operator, in order to have the equipment ready at hand for teat washing on several animals, is to take it along every time that he moves from one station to another.
It may be appreciated, therefore, that the tanks and drives--both essential to the operation of the washing head described as above--have a drawback in that they hinder smooth performance of the teat washing process.
The underlying technical problem of this invention is to provide a device for automatically washing teats of generic dairy animals with such constructional and functional characteristics as to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks with which the prior art is beset.
This problem is solved by a device as indicated being characterized as in the appended claims.